Untitled
by TheTimeLady125
Summary: Meet Maddie Winchester, inspired by her fathers past as a Marine she joins NCIS after 4 years in Wasington DC Police Department and transferred into Gibbs' Team
1. 22 years ago

**Okay soo, I was watching Supernatural and when Dean mentioned that his dad was an Ex-Marine I got this idea for an NCIS/Supernatural X-over… let me know what you think.**

Chapter 1: ~22 years ago~

Mary Winchester stood in the nursery of her 6 month old twins.

Samuel and Madeline Winchester were resting in their crib. Alerted my her older son laughing she turned towards the door to see her husband John Winchester carrying her son Dean Winchester.

-"Say Good Night to Sammy and Maddie" John whispered in his sons ear.

Dean leaned over the side of the crib kissed his brothers forehead,

-"'Night Sammy" then kissed his sisters

-"'Night Maddie"

~Later that night~

Mary had woken up to the sound of her babies making noise through the baby monitor.

She looked at the clock.

-"John it's your turn to feed them." Mary stated tiredly.

Receiving no response she looked over to her husband's side of the bed finding it empty.

She sighed, standing up and walking to Sam and Maddie's Nursery. She leaned against the door range and said,

-"Are they hungry, John?"

He didn't respond, just shushed her.

She turned, about to return to her to bed, when she saw the hallway light flickering. She went over to it and tapped it with her fingernail a few times until it stopped. As she was close to the stairs she saw an eerie light coming from downstairs. Curious, she started going downstairs. Half-way down she saw a sleeping figure in the reclining chair, who was very familiar to her.

-"John?" she asked herself before gasping in realization and running back to the nursery.

~Downstairs~

-"JOHN!" The terrified scream woke John up like a bucket of cold water.

-"Mary?" he yelled as he ran upstairs and into the nursery.

When he got there and saw nothing, he walked over to the crib to see if Sam and Maddie were okay.

-"Hey Sammy" John said softly and Baby Sam cooed at him.

Then a drop of blood landed on Sam's mouth, then next to his head.

John, not sure of what he seeing touched the drop. Soon another drop landed on the back of his hand.

He looked and fell to the floor in shock.

On the ceiling, wearing a terrified look on her face, with a stain of blood on her abdomen, was Mary.

-"Mary? Mary!" John yelled as the figure on the ceiling burst into flames.

-"Dad!" Dean yelled as he stood outside the nursery.

John took Sam and Maddie from the crib and ran over to Dean.

-"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can!"

Dean stood there for a minute.

-"Now Dean! Go!" and at that he ran outside as fast as he could, and waited for his father.

-"It's okay guys" he told the babies in his arms.

At that moment John came out and grabbed Dean, both holding onto Sam and Maddie and got further away from the house.

When the cops and ambulance arrived along with the fire department John sat next to the bed where his children were sleeping in the amublance


	2. Finding Maddie Winchester

**Okay I got a faster response than I anticipated so I will post the next chapter.**

**And I forgot the Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or NCIS if I did I wouldn't be here, I would be hanging out Gibbs' team. I only own Maddie Winchester and few characters that come in play in the future**

Chapter 2: Finding Maddie Winchester

~Washington D.C~

1400 hours

-"DiNOZZO!" A woman with wavy brown hair and green eyes yelled as she sprang up from her desk.

She chased the other man until she jumped on him to grab the object in his hand. Her _cell phone. _

-"This is Anthony DiNozzo, How may I help you?" He said charmingly thinking it was one of her friends, when a male voice was heard from the earpiece.

-"_May I speak to Madeline, DiNozzo_?" Gibbs' voice reached his ear.

-"Sure thing, boss." Tony said, hurriedly handing Maddie the phone.

-"Yes, Gibbs?" Maddie asked sending an exasperated look at Tony who grinned sheepishly at her.

-"_Get on a car to Jericoh, we got a case_"

-"With who?" She asked hoping it was just McGee and Kate.

-"_DiNozzo and McGee_"

Maddie made an annoyed noise then accepted the case, hanging up the phone.

She set it on her desk and when she was about to reach for her gear, it rang again.

As fast as lightning, Tony grabbed the phone, answering with the same greeting as before.

By the protective look on his face, she knew it was a man calling her. Little DiNozzo had a crush on her and was trying to charm her into his bed with his Italian ways.

-"Give me the phone, Tony" Maddie growled out, angry that DiNozzo would even think of ruining a potential shot at a normal life.

A few seconds later he handed her the phone with a suspicious look in his eyes.

-"Winchester" she said once she had the phone.

-"Hey Maddie" an all too familiar voice answered her, and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

-"SAMMY!" she yelled causing Tony and McGee to look at her.

From the other line she could hear Sam laugh slightly.

-"I swear you're the only one who can call me that and get away with it." Sam said amusement clear in his voice. "So, what are you doing?" he asked her as she was walking beside DiNozzo and McGee to her 1967 Chevy Impala, it was the same model as her older brother Dean but hers was a beautiful Dark Blue instead of black.

-"I'm on my way to Jericho for a case" she answered.

-"Case as in "Family Business"? Sam asked , an edge on his voice

Maddie sighed, sometimes she took "family business" cases here in D.C but never out of state.

-"No Sam, I'm a Federal Agent too, remember?" her voice had a hint of sadness, as she drove away from the Navy Yard and towards the I-26. It would be at least a couple of hours to reach Jericoh and there was no way she was letting McGee or DiNozzo driving her baby.

-"'Kay" he said

-"Gotta go Sammy I have a few hours of driving ahead of me" She said, a hint o annoyance in her voice.

-"Bye Maddie, I love you, be careful please." Sam told his twin.

-"I will Sammy, I love you too" She said a slight quiver in her voice.

She hung up the phone and connected her iPod to the iPod dock she installed to the Impala along with a new stereo system.

Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold blasted through the car, scaring McGee a little.

She hummed along with the song. Tony was looking at her, surprised that she knew the song.

Other songs from AS came on, then her favorite song came on. As the guitar intro started, she turned up the volume and rolled down the window, just as the blast of Chop Suey by System of a Down started.

When the song ended she turned up the windows and put on a movie for DiNozzo and McGee, she would only listen to it, that was fine. It was already getting dark even if it was only 5:30 pm.

30 minutes later the movie was still going on. DiNozzos eyes were glued to the screen on her radio.

Then her phone rang.

-"Winchester" she chimmed into the phone.

-"_Madeline_" a raspy voice reached her ear and she hit the brakes so fast that Tony almost hit his head on the wind shield.

Worry filled her whole being as she quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and walked out of the car leaving the drivers door wide open.

-"Dad?"

-"_Maddie, I need you to help me_…" her fathers voice was covered by a lot of static and she was glad that her phone recorded every call.

-"Dad I cant hear you!" she said loudly.

-"_Maddie, Maddie I love you, know_ _that_" her dad said and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

-"I love you too Daddy" she said her voice tense with fright. "Dad where are you?"

-"_Jericoh_" he said before the line went dead.

She ran back to the car and slammed the door shut after she got in. With the full tank of gas and the speed she was going she would make Jericoh in two hours. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late.

~2 hours later~

Maddie was thirty minutes from Jericoh, it was eight and by the time they got there and checked into a motel it would be nine.

-"Maddie, what's going on?" DiNozzo asked and like the last time he asked, he was ignored.

When she saw the sign that said she pulled into the first motel she saw and ran towards the counter, pulling out a picture of her dad.

-"Have you seen this man?" she asked the man behind the counter, when he lookd doubtful to answer she pulled out her badge.

-"NCIS"

-"Yeah he came in here about a week ago, rented out a room for the whole month." The man answered.

-"Thank You"

-Sure, anything else I can help you with ma'am?"

-"Yes, two things actually, three rooms," she started handing over the NCIS credit card " and never call me ma'am again" she finished smiling.

The man laughed and handed her the credit card and the guest sheet.

-"Sign here"

She signed and she got the three sets of keys.

-"Thank you" Maddie yelled as she ran out the door and towards her Impala.

She saw both men, holding there gear, and McGee handed Maddie her backpack and bag.

-"Thanks Tim!"

-"No problem, Maddie" he answered.

She handed Tony and McGee their keys and as the left she went to her trunk and opened the under trunk that Dean had installed, almost a carbon copy of his. She grabbed a gun and rock salt bullets and a bag of salt. Before she shut it, her eyes caught something shiny in the moonlight she reached for it.

It was a Pentagram with a crystal vile filled with rock salt. The pentagram was 100% pure silver. She smiled slightly and put it around her neck and ran to her room.

After she closed the door she drew a line of salt in front of it.

She took a shower and as she was laying in bed in her spongebob boxers and her Race for The Cure shirt there was a knock at the door.

She stood up and grabbed the rock salt gun.

-"Who's there?"

-"Your boss" a soft yet deep voice answered

She put the gun down next to her hip and opened the door.

When she opened the door she was met with the grey-ish-blue eyes of her silver-haired boss.

-"Hey Gibbs" Maddie's voice betrayed her calm façade.

-"What's wrong?" he asked crossing over the salt line and sitting on the bed.

-"My dad called, and earlier, when the team and I were leaving for Jericoh, my brother called too."

Gibbs' eyebrows rose up to his hairline.

-"I would like permission to leave the case In the hands of Tim and Tony."

-"Why?" Gibbs asked with an emotionless voice, his boss voice.

-"Because my family needs my help" Maddie answered her voice going hard.

-"Permission Granted" Gibbs said offering a small smile and leaving.

-"Thank You" She called into the almost closed door.


	3. AN

A/N:

To my Maddie Winchester fans… don't worry I have not forgotten her its just that the notebook in which chapter 3-6 is missing and I have destroyed my room in my haste to find it. But rest assured that once I find it the next 2 chapter will be up in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. My laptops hard drive was damaged in an accident and I haven't been able to recuperate the information, including the next four chapters of both Destiny's Child and Maddie Winchester's Story. I'm really really sorry. You guys must hate for my long absence and now this. I PROMISE that as soon as I retrieve the info and get a new laptop, the chapter will be up.

Thank You for your patience,

TheTimeLady125(Previously known as SeaGoddess10011)


End file.
